geometry_dash_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Update 7.7
Update 7.7 is the 70th major update in Geometry Dash, and it was released on 26th of February, 2103. Introductions Three new levels, with songs by F-777: Shock Rave, Star Gate and Power Glove. New Extreme Demon level: RobTop is cool (RobTop said that he would not add this level, but he did). Ten brand new unlockable extra levels: Kahoot Trap Remix, Catterclysem, Robot Language, Snowfall, IL-74, Megalovania, Power Shift, Thumper, Meltdown and Hell Summoner. New currencies: Boomer Orb, Bruh Orb and RobTop Orb. New Vault: DEMONIC AND HELLISH VAULT OF ALL SATANIC AND UNBELIEVABLY EVIL THINGS. More cubes, ships, balls, UFOs, waves, robots, spiders, swingcopters, floaters and time machines: 48 new cubes, 11 new ships, balls and UFOs, six new waves, seven new robots and spiders, four new swingcopters and eight new floaters and time machines. New gamemodes: Legs, Flappy Bird, Destroyer and Bouncy Boi. New shop: "The" Shop (not "The Shop"). Brand new portal designs! New difficulties: Almost like an Extreme Demon but about 1% easier, Almost a Demon, Broken Auto, Impossible if it weren't Auto, Sanik Demon, RobTop Demon, Why is this even a difficulty, Sesame Street Demon, Funny, This level will crash your game, I am running out of ideas, CAPS LOCK DEMON, Cursed and Reaper Demon. Editor Introductions New Trigger: Game Crash! It crashes your game! More blocks! More fonts! Font options! More options and buttons that can help you build better levels! Level editor tutorials! The new Vault Here's how you unlock the new Vault, A.K.A DEMONIC AND HELLISH VAULT OF ALL SATANIC AND UNBELIEVABLY EVIL THINGS. * Go to the Main Level select screen. * Scroll to the level "Explorers". * Open and close the level stats button five times. Then, open the level stats button one more time. You know that you have done it correctly, if the level stats changes to "DO NOT TRUST HIM". * Scroll to the level "Electrodynamix". * Once again, open and close the level stats button five times. Then, open the level stats button, yet again, one more time. The level stats should change to "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING". * Go to the Options. * Go to "Account". * Click "Save". * A message should pop up saying: "Save failed. Unknown error.". Repeat this five times. * The sixth time you try to save, a message should pop up saying: "5468652064616e67657273206c75726b2062656c6f772e2e2e". Convert the text with a "Hex to text" tool, and you'll see that the message actually says: "The dangers lurk below...". * Go to The Vault. * Click on The Guard exactly 17 times. If you click too many times, you'll have to exit and re-enter The Vault. * After clicking The Guard 17 times, wait two or more seconds, and click him one more time. He should say: "...no." * Clicking on him more generates these pieces of dialogue: "You can't do that." "You are not worthy of completing this task." "Do you even know, what you are doing?" "You're doing something, that's unbelievably dangerous..." * While the last dialogue is still onscreen, type the numbers 2, 5, 7, 12, 19 and 31 from lowest to highest. Remember to click after typing each number. * After typing the final number and clicking on The Guard, he should say: "Impossible!" "Did you just do that?!" "I guess i was wrong about you..." "You truly are worthy." "Go to the Treasure Room." "From there, go to Potbor's shop." "He will guide you over there..." * Do what The Guard says (go to Potbor's shop). * Upon entering the shop, Potbor should say: "Listen." "You actually think you can do this?" "BECAUSE THIS WILL NOT BE EASY!" "Actually, before i tell you what you need to do, i should reveal who i ACTUALLY am." "I'm not Potbor..." "I'm The Hell Keeper." "To get to the DEMONIC AND HELLISH VAULT OF ALL SATANIC AND UNBELIEVABLY EVIL THINGS, you need to beat my challenge." "It's not like Keymaster's challenge..." "It's much harder." * A door should pop up in the shop. Click on the door and beat the level. * After beating the level, The Hell Keeper should say: "Amazing! You beat my challenge!" "Now i will tell you what to do." "Go to the Vault of Secrets and type in the code "demonicsecret"." * Do what The Hell Keeper says (go to the Vault of Secrets and type in the code "demonicsecret"). * A door will pop up. Click it to access the DEMONIC AND HELLISH VAULT OF ALL SATANIC AND UNBELIEVABLY EVIL THINGS. The new currencies The three new orbs all have different uses. They are all unlocked in different ways. Boomer Orb How to get Boomer Orbs can be obtained alongside Mana Orbs by beating Daily Levels. However, all of the Boomer Orbs are rewarded at the end of the level (so that means when you die, you won't get a specific amount of Boomer Orbs, instead, you have to beat the entire level to get all of the Boomer Orbs) What to use on Boomer Orbs work as a currency in Scratch's shop and Potbor's shops (the normal one and "The" Shop). Bruh Orb How to get Bruh Orbs can be obtained by beating Weekly Demons. They work like Mana Orbs, but they have a different use. What to use on Bruh Orbs can be used to unlock ten special bonus levels, with each one of them costing a different amount. RobTop Orb How to get RobTop orbs are obtained by buying items from the second community shop. What to use on RobTop orbs can be used to buy community-made gauntlets. New levels Category:Updates